


on the road again

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [291]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Friskriel, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Asriel and Frisk are finally on their way home after a meeting.





	on the road again

It had been a long and boring meeting.

Frisk and Asriel sat in the back of Toriel’s car, currently on the highway. They had traveled to one of the bigger cities for a huge press conference, and then a meeting with various important humans. After all, Frisk was the official monster ambassador, even if they were human, and Asriel was the prince of monsters, so he too and to attend.

Not the funniest thing to do for two fourteen year olds, even though they should have gotten used to it after a few years of this.

The two of them were both dressed in tight matching tuxedos with red ties, and right now, Frisk did everything to loosen up theirs.

“This tie makes me look ridiculous.” they said.

“You think?” Asriel answered. “My fur is all squished and it looks so weird around my neck. And mom had to cut a hole in the pants for my tail.”

As he finished the sentence, Frisk saw how Asriel wiggled his tiny goat tail just to show them.

“These tuxedos are warm. Next time I’m wearing a dress.”

“Me too.”

Soon, the car got off the highway. They were passing through a random town, and there was atleast another three hours until they were home. As they began to pass through, they heard Toriel speak up.

“Do you want to eat out today? We’ll be home pretty late, and this town has some good restaurants.”

The monster and the human in the backseat immediately nodded.

“Yes please!”

“Can we get Thai food?”

“Yes, what Frisk said.”

“Of course dears.”

To celebrate, Asriel and Frisk high fived each other while Toriel began to type into her gps. And a few seconds later, a loud slam was heard as Asriel had accidentally moved his head upwards to fast, his newly grown horns hitting the ceiling of the car while leaving a mark.

Everyone continued to laugh.

The drive continued, and as Toriel was distracted, Asriel shyly took Frisk’s hand in his own, before quietly asking them a question.

“Should we tell her today?”

They nodded.

“We should, at the restaurant.”

“Okay.”

Yes, today they would finally tell Toriel about them dating. They knew she’d take it well.


End file.
